Jenna and Elijah Moments
by VampyreJessie1993
Summary: These are some Jenna and Elijah moments with some of my added ideas. Enjoy and review if you want.
1. 2x15 The Dinner Party

Jenna And Elijah Takes place during the Dinner Party, while they are walking through some woods and before Alaric interupts.

"So, the old Fells property actually starts beyond that fence." I say to Elijah.

"Ah, the Fells, one of the Founding familys." Elijah says.

"Why do you say it like that?" I ask him.

"My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost 2 full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem, to be precise." He responds "Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?" I ask.

"Which means the ever lauded founding families... They didn't actually found anything." He says and I look at him.  
>"Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial." I say to him.<br>"Yes, they are." He says and I smile at him.

"So, where have you been before coming back here?" I question him. He's really interesting and different for me. We are still walking and I don't see a medium sized rock in front of me. I trip up and Elijah catches me before I even hit the ground, he has his arms around my waist and I have my hands on his shoulders. I breath a Sign of Relief. I look into his intense brown eyes.

"Thank you, Elijah." I say. He nods and helps me stable myself before letting go almost regretfully. Then he looks up and over to where I turn and see Ric.

(Skip to the dinner party, when Elijah arrives and is talking to Damon.)

Elijah sees me and smiles.

"Jenna, wonderful to see you again. How are you?" he asks. I smile back at him.

"Good." I repsond.

"You look incredible." He says and I smile wider and blush.

"Thank you." I say and hug him. "And your looking as formal as usual." I say. He chuckles.

To be continued...


	2. 2x19 Klaus

This is 2x19 When Jenna finds out about Vampires and is over at the Salvatore's. This is my take on what should have happened, let Jenna and Elijah have a moment.

(Jenna's P.O.V)

"Why didn't you tell me?" I exclaimed to Elena. "I just can't do this right now. I need some air." I said and got up. I ran outside and just started running, I heard the other's calling my name but I couldn't face them right now. I finally stopped running to find myself in front of a lake. I take some shakey breaths and sit down on the ground to relax or something in that direction.

"Jenna?" I jump at the voice and turn my head slightly to see Elijah.

"What do you want? Did the other's send you to check up on me?" I asked with a cracking voice. "Now why would they send me to find you of all people, with considering who I am and all." He replied back.

"Just leave me alone please." I ask. "I can't do that, I made a deal with Elena to keep her loved ones safe and that's what I intend to do. Plus, do you want them to come after you like this." He asks. I shake my head and put my head on my knees. I hear him sigh and sit on the ground next to me. He wraps an arm around my shoulders.

I sniff and bring my head up to look at Elijah. "You know, you're the only one who hasn't lied to me about the Vampire stuff. I mean that you haven't told me anything about them to lie about." I said to him. He looks at me curiously, then smiles slightly. "Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not a Historian." He joked. I laughed. I look back at him. I leaned in a little and he did the same.

He grabbed the back of my head and crushed his lips to mine. I pushed back and gasped when his tongue tried and succeeded licked my top lip for access. Suddenly I find myself on my back with Elijah hovering above me. His face is like Stefan's at the house, but I wasn't scared this time because I know he won't hurt me. He leant down to my neck. He sniffed it and started kissing it. I moaned and put my hands on his head and grip his hair.

He groans and growls at that and grabs my hands pinning them above my head and sucks at my neck that will leave a mark. I whimper at the sudden move. I quietly slip my legs around his hips and grind myself once into his hip. He moans and stops the sucking only to lean back and look at me with desire and lust filled eyes.

"Jenna, we have to stop. You need more time with the rest of things." Elijah says to me and I groan out a no. He chuckles and reaches back to unwrap my legs. I just tighten them. I try not to giggle at his expression. He starts tickling my sides of my waist. I squeal and squirm to get away but then he just grips my hips. "Jenna, I suggest you don't move." he says huskily. My eyes widen as I feel what i'm doing to him.

"Jenna!" I hear Stefan and Elena's voices call out for me. Elijah gets free and helps me up then helps me dust off. They come into sight and stop at the sight of us. They both look at us in confusion. "Is everything alright here?" Elena asks.

"Everythings fine, I'm just trying to let things still settle in and Elijah came out here to help me with this." I gestured around us. They nodded. "Well, we thought we would get something to drink and talk or something like that." Stefan suggested. " I agree, let's go do that." Elijah says and I just nod. We walk back to the house, with me and Elijah glancing at each other at times. This was going to be a long night. 


	3. 3x15 All My Children

Summary: What if Jenna came back and is human but doesn't remember being turned into a Vampire. and When Elijah was with Klaus. Kol, Damon and Stefan Behind Mystic Grill.

(Jenna's P.O.V)

I gasp as I wake up somewhere. I get up on my legs and start walking around and realize, I'm still in Mystic Falls. I hear talking so I sneak A look around the corner behind the Mystic Grill. I see the backs of Damon and Stefan, and see the faces of Klaus and someone I don't know. The I watch as Elijah comes into view.

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now." Elijah says and I cover my mouth when I go to gasp. Damon looks up at the big clock.

"You told me we had until after 9" he replies.

"I'm sure Rebekah would be happy to start her work early." Elijah shoots back. I back up and go to run away, when I feel someone grab me from behind and I scream loudly. "Let go of me!" I yell at the person. Whoever was holding me was gone and I dropped to the ground on my hands and knees.

"Are you okay?" Someone asks. I recongize the voice as Stefan and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump up, scream and turn to face him, only to notice the others showed up too. Stefan's face goes from shocked to confused, Damon is pretty much the same.

"I killed you." Klaus says, looking confused as well. Stefan goes to take a step forward but stops when I step back. I turn around and run for it. I run until my legs give out under me. I didn't realize it was in the middle of the road till I heard cars horns, I turn my head to see bright lights heading straight for me and suddenly I'm on the other side of the road, in someone's arms holding me tightly.

I cling to whoever it is and let the tears come out as well as the sobs. "Shh, it's ok, Jenna. You're safe." I hear Elijah say and I calm down slowly. I feel him holding the back of my head to his chest.

"Jenna, are you okay now?" Elijah asked softly. I nodded and sniffed a little. I shifted myself to wrap my arms around Elijah's waist. I heard footsteps coming towards us.

"Is she okay?" Damon asks. I hear Elijah sigh. "She's going to be fine. I'll take her to the boarding house for now. Is that okay with you?" Elijah asked, I assumed he was asking Damon or Stefan. "It's fine." Damon replied. I felt Elijah going to pull away from me, I just held him tighter. "Jenna, I'm going to carry you but in order for me to do that you'll have to let me go." Elijah said, I let out a shakey breath and pulled away from him.

Elijah put his left arm under my knees and his right under my back and lifted me. I hid my face in between his neck and shoulder, with my arms around his neck. He rushed to the Salvatores. I'm guessing along the way I fell asleep and jolted awake when he was going to put me down on what I guess was a bed.

I looked up at him. "Thank you." I said before closing my eyes. I felt the bed dip, so I'm assuming that he decided to join me. I moved myself so that my head was on his chest and my right arm across his stomach . I then felt his hand run through my hair. "Your welcome, good night, Jenna." He whispered, but still loud enough for me to hear. I smiled sleepily before letting my tiredness take over.  
> <p>


End file.
